


Needs

by kiokushitaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, First Time, Foreskin Play, M/M, Nipples, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sequel, Shameless Smut, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Riddle/pseuds/Uchiha_Riddle">Uchiha_Riddle</a>  asked for a continuation to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/987639">Wants</a>, so I gave it a shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uchiha_Riddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Riddle/gifts).



I still couldn’t stop thinking about that stupid dream I had about that stupid brat. Hanji, being the only one who knew about it, was easy enough to keep quiet about it; I’d simply allowed her to borrow said brat whenever she wished. This did nothing, however, for the fact that I’d had more dreams of a similar nature. I was rapidly losing patience with myself on the matter, and I found myself—albeit begrudgingly—talking _to_ Hanji about it (the less who knew the better).

“I can’t stop dreaming about him.” I said, annoyed at the situation.

“Sounds like someone has it _bad._ ” She all but laughed. I glared at her. “You should probably do something about it.”

“Like what?” I snapped. “It’s not like I can just march down to his dungeon and fuck him senseless.”

“ _Talk_ to him.” She said it like it was the most obvious thing. I blinked at her, somewhat bewildered.

“Yeah, sure. _Hey Eren, I’ve been having recurring dreams about fucking you. Wanna bend over?_ ”

“You’ve always been so very eloquent, Levi.” She deadpanned, rolling her eyes. “Don’t you know _anything_?”

“I know lots of practical things. How to slay titans, how to use maneuver gear efficiently, how to take orders… things like this… they’re not practical, so I don’t know how to proceed.” I admitted. Matters of the heart were not a concept I could easily understand.

“Clearly.” Hanji sighed. “You should, I don’t know… try to get to know him slowly and maybe see if he feels similarly about you?” Hanji made expressive hand gestures as she talked that I stared absently at. Get to know Eren? Did she honestly expect to court him?

“I’m not fucking buying him a bouquet of flowers and asking him to dinner.” I said, resolutely.

“Ah, so you _do_ know about social conventions.”

“Of course I do, but I’m not one for that smarmy bullshit.”

“Then just… try to strike up a conversation with him and learn about what kinds of things he likes and dislikes. It’s a lot easier than it sounds, I promise.” I frowned at her insistent smile, but moments later I found myself attempting to do exactly what she’d suggested. I plopped down unceremoniously at Eren’s table in the mess hall, draping one arm over the back of the chair as I eyed him.

“G-good morning, sir!” he said, stammering slightly, straightening his posture.

“Morning.” I replied. He continued to sit with his back straightened. “Oh. At ease.” I added, and he relaxed, but still sat there, unmoving. I calmly leaned back in my chair and looked him over. “Sleep well?” I asked, attempting small talk.

“Sir..? I—well, I suppose.” His face reddened, and he shifted his intense stare towards his nearly empty bowl.

“Good, good.” This wasn’t working. I despised small talk. I frowned. “Eren, do you like me?” I decided to cut to the chase. He about fell out of his chair.

“W-w-what do you mean?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake… I get it. I’m scary. Now calm down and have a conversation with me, would you?” I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. This was turning out to be much more difficult than I’d anticipated. Maybe it’d be better to try again later…

“I—I think you’re amazing, sir.” He finally answered. I perked up and looked at him, not terribly surprised with his response.

“Oh?”

“I—well—you’re strong, courageous… and it seems to me that you’re, um. Caring, I guess?” He was fidgeting the entire time. “I mean, you saved my life at the tribunal. I know you said you’ll kill me the instant I become a threat, but that just… that just means you care about humanity a lot to me.”

I stared at him. For being a kid, he was pretty perceptive. I noticed that the mess hall had cleared out, and rose. “See me after your training, in my office.”

* * *

 

 I sat at my desk, going through the seemingly endless amount of reports and paperwork that piled up day after day when I heard a soft knock on the door.

“Come in.” I called, signing off on the latest completed report and placing it in the appropriate stack on my desk. I glanced up to see Eren enter and salute. “At ease.”

“You wanted to see me?” Well, he didn’t stutter that time.

“Sit down.” I gestured at an empty chair in front of my desk. “I wanted to talk.”

“Is something wrong?” He asked, his movements as he sat were cautious.

“No. I just… want to get to know you.” I tried using Hanji’s wording. We sat and stared at each other for a moment; he was still hadn’t relaxed and I had my elbow on the desk, chin propped in my hand as I looked at him expectantly.

“I, well… what did you want to know, sir?”

“You don’t have to be so formal.” I muttered, “I don’t know.” I sighed. “That shit-for-brains-four-eyes’ idea isn’t working.”

“Levi, sir…?”

“I said don’t be so formal. Just ‘Levi’ is fine.” I was beginning to lose patience with this approach. Maybe being direct would be more productive. “What I say or do is to stay in this office, do I make myself clear?”

“Ah, yes s—Levi.” He corrects himself. I like the way my name sounds on his lips. I want to hear him say it with a much different tone. _Fuck_. I’m already getting ahead of myself.

“Eren, tell me. What kind of person are you attracted to?” I lean back in my chair and cross my legs, but my eyes do not leave him. I’m mildly amused as his face shifts from nervous to mild confusion; his cheeks flush a little.

“I’ve never really given it much thought.” He answers, finally. His eyes search my face for something—an answer, perhaps. I’m growing impatient with this round-about bullshit.

“I want you.”

“Huh?”

“Are your ears clogged with wax?” I grumble, “I want you. I want to do things with you. To you.”

“I don’t quite follow… do you mean like, training?” Eren’s tone is careful. I let out a tired sigh. May as well just lay everything out on the table, so to speak.

“No, I mean like sex.” I keep my usual expression in place as I watch him turn the brightest shade of red his body can manage. Well, at least now he gets it.

“W-w-w-w-with me?!” And the stammering is back. _Lovely._

“Look around. Do you see anyone else in here? Don’t answer that, it’s rhetorical.” I get up and circle the desk, he flinches. “Relax. I’m not going to do anything unless you say it’s okay.” It had occurred to me that he preferred girls or that maybe he’d simply not be interested, but it was still a bit troublesome to deal with.

“Oh. Um, how… how would we—we’re both—”

“There’s ways to get around that.” I put a hand on his shoulder. “Does this mean you’re willing to at least… think about it?”

“…Yes. I guess. I’ve never really thought of it, but maybe it wouldn’t be so bad?”

I leaned down and brushed my lips over his earlobe and whispered, “How does this make you feel?” and felt my lips twitch upwards when he let out a shaky breath and soft whine. “Do you like it?”

“Y-yes…”

“Intriguing.” I straightened up, my arms held behind my back as I walked back to my desk. “If you’re sure you want to explore… this… tell me tonight when I go to lock you up.” He nodded his understanding. “You’re dismissed.” He rose and walked over to the door when a thought crossed my mind. “Oh, and Eren? When you take a shower, be sure to scrub really well… especially your balls, dick and ass.”

* * *

 

“Have you given it some thought?” I asked him as I walked him down the stairs to the dungeons.

“I—yes.” I turned to look at him, amused at his determined expression. “I want to try it.” His face was red again, no doubt from thinking about what ‘it’ was exactly. I felt something warm spread through my chest; relief? I almost smiled. 

“Glad to hear it… we can go slow, you know.” I ushered him into the cell and followed him inside. I didn’t want to scare him off. “Did you do as I asked?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Sit on the bed.” He did as I instructed and I straddled him. “I’ve literally been dreaming about this.” I say quietly, “Thanks for indulging me.” I leaned in and pecked him on the cheek, wrapping my arms around his shoulders loosely. Tilting my head some I nibbled on his ear some and then whispered, “If you need me to stop, just say so.”

“Ahn—ok!” His voice hitched as I leaned down to suck the skin just under his ear. His skin tasted clean, like soap. While he might have been horrid when it came to cleaning rooms, I was happy to know he wasn’t so bad at taking care of himself. I disentangled my arms and began to run my hands down his sides, resting them on the small of his back while I continued to assault his neck with my lips. He let out erotic little gasps and moans and, god, I was already responding to it. Gently, I pushed him down and repositioned myself, crawling over him. His face was impossibly red, his breathing was labored, and he was looking at me in a way that I knew he wasn’t exactly focused. I glanced down and grinned at the tent in his pants.

“Looks like you like it so far, huh?” I murmured, dipping down to kiss his lips. He whimpered an affirmation and sucked a breath in when I dragged my tongue over his bottom lip, parting them. He tasted faintly of mint, but also uniquely… like him. I pressed my mouth against his more insistently, our teeth knocking slightly, letting my body press against his so that he could feel just how affected I also was. I rolled my hips into his and we both groaned. I pulled back, panting.

“Feels good…” He breathed.

“Wait ‘til I actually suck your cock.” I replied, smirking when his eyes shot open incredulously. I pulled him up for easier removal of his shirt, tossing it onto a nearby chair and pushed him back down, trailing kisses along his collar bone and shoulders. I paid special attention to his chest, my eyes darting up to watch his reactions as I took one of his nipples into my mouth.

“Ah—Levi…” he sighed as I rolled the hardened bud between my lips, grazing it gently with my teeth. My tongue circled it and I gave it a few sucks before moving to the other one; this elicited another breathy response which sent a surge of desire straight to the head of my cock. Eren was becoming completely undone because of me and hearing his little gasps and moans was music to my ears. I ground my hips into his leg, desperate for friction and his needy little moan in response to that amused me greatly.

I continued kissing my way down his body, lavishing his heated skin with nips and sucks, my hands sliding over his trembling body in teasing motions until I was face to face with a fairly impressive bulge. My eyes flicked up and locked onto his as I planted a kiss onto his clothed erection, noting with satisfaction the level of desperation I could see in his eyes.

“Levi, please…” He begged, his voice a high pitched whine. “I need—ah!” I pulled his pants down, freeing his throbbing length; my mental image hadn’t been too far off in terms of size and girth, but I was pleasantly surprised to discover that he was uncut.

“It’s even better than I imagined.” I said in a low whisper, letting my breath puff against him, making him shiver. My lips circled the head, tongue swirling and teasing the extra skin, his cries and shallow thrusts telling me everything I needed to know. I pulled back a bit, sucking and pulling his foreskin slightly, wringing a rather keening whine from his throat before releasing with a quiet ‘pop.’ I dropped back down, kissing at his balls, teasing them with my tongue and mouth as I licked a line from base to tip before giving the head another hard suck. Eren’s body was trembling, low moans and gasps tumbling from half-parted lips, his eyes fluttering closed with each overwhelming sensation I was giving him.

“S’good…” he sighed, his hands hesitantly threading into my hair. I hummed my reply, slowly taking more of his length into my mouth, teasing the underside of his dick with slow strokes of my tongue. “Fuck it’s _so_ good…” his voice was breathy and desperate and I fucking loved it; I loved having this kind of control over him. I hummed again, tonguing and sucking, pulling more of him into my mouth until the head was brushing the back of my throat. I paused to avoid gagging, flexed my throat around him (which earned me a loud whimper) and drew back, gently scraping my teeth over the sensitive skin. He cried out, hips bucking into my lips, pushing back in and I let him attempt to fuck my mouth for a moment. I pulled off again and looked up at his red face with the barest hint of a smirk gracing my features.

“Someone’s enjoying himself.” I commented, ghosting my fingers over his aching flesh and planting a soft kiss on the tip to punctuate it. He whined, nodding.

“Please…”

“What?” I teased, wrapping my hand loosely around him, stroking him slowly.

“Levi, please—I want to—” a tremor racked his body, “I wanna come…” he admitted. I grinned.

“Is that so?” I easily feigned disinterest while I continued to tease his cock, playing with the loose skin and silently marveling at how odd it felt.

“Please—just let me… I need to…”

“Well, since you’re asking so politely…” I replied, “I suppose I can oblige.” And before he could say anything else that vaguely resembled human speech, I swallowed him and began to bob my head in a steady rhythm, massaging him where I could with the flat of my tongue. He was a writhing mess beneath me, shuddering and crying out my name as I licked and sucked, my pace increasing steadily.

“Ah—Levi—I’m gonna—!” I felt a warmth fill the back of my throat as I struggled to swallow it without choking; the taste was bitter, but I swallowed as much as I could, pulling off and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. “S-sorry…” he mumbled, looking away shyly. I forced his face up to look at mine and softened my customary glare.

“If I didn’t want to drink it, I wouldn’t have.” I said, and his eyes widened. Was it possible for a person to turn such a vibrant shade of red? His eyes flicked down to my crotch and back up to my face.

“Should I—”

“Just relax. I’ve got something in mind.” I leaned in to kiss him, letting him taste himself on my lips. As I did this, I reached into one of my pockets and retrieved a small, glass vial. I pulled back, “This might hurt or feel weird at first…” I said in what I hoped was a soothing voice. I uncorked the vial and poured some of its contents onto my fingers, rubbing them together to both spread the lubricant around and warm it up before reaching down to circle one fingertip around his puckered opening. Eren let out a startled moan, his eyes confused. “Like I said, there’s ways around us both being men.” I muttered, “We’ll use this hole instead…” I said as I pressed one digit against it gently, pushing it in slowly.

“Augh, that feels weird…” he whined, trying to look down and see what was happening. I kissed him again to distract him as I continued to press my finger into him, flexing and curling it inside him. We pulled apart, and I fixed him with a sultry look.

“It might even hurt, but you bite yourself all the time, so I imagine your pain threshold is pretty high…” I explained, “But this is necessary; I have to stretch you wide so I can fit my cock in there.” I watched with a certain satisfaction as his cheeks blossomed red again at my bluntness and added, “I can hardly wait to shove it in you, Eren… to feel your insides with it…” and he sputtered my name, earning him a soft chuckle from me. Slowly, I began to press a second finger into him, and he arched his hips up, whimpering softly.

“It’s… starting to feel kinda good…” he sighed, ears and cheeks still tinted red.

“Glad to hear it.” I mumbled, pressing a line of kisses down his neck and chest as I flexed and scissored my two fingers, stretching him as gently as possible. I twisted my wrist and crooked my fingers and smiled when his back arced off the mattress and a loud yelping cry escaped him. “You like that?”

“Fuck _yes._ ” He gasped, breathless. I teased him a few more times, his body twitching with each teasing press of fingers before introducing a third finger. I bit my lip, the sounds he was making coupled with the sounds of slickened fingers moving in and out of his body were serving only to arouse me further and I was getting more and more desperate to ram my cock into him as soon as possible, but I didn’t want to hurt him; I didn’t want his memory of his first time with me to be a painful one, so I held back until he began to buck his hips in an attempt at fucking himself on my fingers.

“Levi—please… I’m ready. I want you to fuck me.” He begged, turning pleading eyes at me. One look at that face and I was pulling my fingers out of him and wiping them on the bed before hastily unzipping my pants and pushing them down just enough. He got up on his elbows to look down at my erection and I saw him swallow. “I-is it gonna fit?”

“Don’t worry.” I breathed, “Just tell me what you want me to do with it.”

“Fuck me.” He whispered, spreading his legs as wide as he could. I licked my lips, grabbing the vial again to pour lube over my cock, spreading it with a few strokes before lining it up with his entrance.

“You’re absolutely sure, Eren?” I asked one more time, my voice strained.

“Please… just—just put it in. _Please._ ”

I pushed the head in, sighing at the tightness and the heat that slowly enveloped me, a low groan grinding out of my throat. My fingers gripped his hips as I pressed in further, slowly until I was completely inside; I paused so he could grow accustomed to being filled. “How is it..?”

“Feels… full…” He sighed, trembling lips forming a crooked smile. _Goddamn, he is so cute._ I felt my own face flush at my thoughts.

“I’m gonna move.” I informed him, wiggling my hips. I drew back slowly and pushed back in, my breath leaving me in a hiss; it felt fucking glorious. His breath hitched, cries of pleasure dropping from pink lips, his fingers scrabbling at the sheets, fisting them as his hips reciprocated my careful thrusts, his body taking me in deeper. This drew a shuddering gasp from me, “God— _fuck_ … Eren, you’re so tight and hot and— _fuck._ ” I couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“Faster…” He whimpered.

“Shit, yes; I thought you’d never ask.” I replied, establishing a slowly increasing rhythm. The sound of our bodies moving, the swishing of the sheets, the light smacking sound my balls made as I thrust into him filled the room. He let out little whines and whimpers, moans and sighs and I was letting out soft grunts and groans, sliding in and out of him at a decent speed.

“Harder, please, _Levi…_ ” Eren moaned, meeting me thrust for thrust at this point. I let out a loud cry, and obliged him, ramming myself as fast and as deeply as I could, my eyes narrowing and my breaths coming out in pants. I knew it shouldn’t be much longer, I could feel the familiar heat beginning to form in my lower abdomen; that delicious pressure build up just before release. Eren leaned up to kiss me and the shift in his position did fucking wonders because he was practically howling in pleasure after that.  “Yes… yes… _yes… more…_ ”

“I’m getting close…” I rasped, feeling the sweat running down my back from the exertion, my heart thundering in my chest, shivers of pleasure racing through me the closer I got to orgasm. Eren’s body pulsated around me, pushing me closer and closer until I cried his name out hoarsely, my hips snapping into him for a final thrust, shuddering from the intensity of my orgasm. I felt him trembling and tightening around me and cracked my eyes open to see he’d come a second time, milky white splotches adorning his taut abdomen as he tried to catch his breath.

“That was…” he tried, “in…credible…” I nodded, still fairly breathless as I slid out of him and collapsed onto the bed next to him, chest heaving still. “I’d really… like to do that… again sometime…” he added softly. I turned my head to look at him.

“The answer is… a resounding… ‘fuck yes.’” I gasped. He rolled over onto his side and pulled my face in close to kiss my forehead; I blinked at him when he pulled back.

“I’m glad I decided to try it with you.” He said earnestly.

“Don’t be such a brat.” I groaned, feeling my face redden slightly as I looked away from those fucking eyes of his. With a grunt, I sat up and readjusted my clothing and stood, glancing back at him. “You might want to clean yourself up before passing out, though.” I pointed out, tossing his discarded shirt at him. He grinned sheepishly and I shook my head, taking my leave.

Maybe I didn’t do things like Hanji had said to, but it had certainly worked out in my favor in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon for Levi is that he's circumcised, so I decided to experiment and have Eren be uncut. I normally don't really comment on such things so that people can just imagine what they prefer in that respect, but idk. I just felt like including more description this time. I hope you enjoyed reading this PWP.


End file.
